With a BANG!
by Tuliharja
Summary: AU. When the whole world is against you, what can you do with the minimal options you are given to escape? Can Tobirama and Madara escape the system or not? R&R!


Title: _With a BANG!_

Author: _Tuliharja_

Summary: _AU. When the whole world is against you, what can you do with the minimal options you are given to escape? Can Tobirama and Madara escape the system or not? TobiMada_

Disclaimer: _Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I'm merely writing fan fiction about it. I don't either own the cover art of this._

Author's note: _This is actually an edited version from the original one that is posted on AO3, because the original felt a bit too mature for FF…but if you think you can handle it (I still advice you to check warnings and tags, though!), you can check the un-edited version from AO3 with the same name._

_I wrote this fic for my friend on AO3._

_ Thank you Des for betaing this!_

* * *

💥 **With a BANG! **💥

He pushed the number 23 on the tobacco machine that was just next to the cash register. It let out a high-pitched 'beep' noise before the strap underneath the number pad brought the cigarette pack and spit it down to the normal strap where people usually put their groceries. Tilting his head, Tobirama glanced the younger one.

"No! This is the wrong one. The box is hard –try it," Madara told, pushing the cigarette pack into his hands.

Turning it around in his hands a few times, Tobirama could see all the nasty pictures which told about the dangers of tobacco and what those could do to you. The pictures were really off-putting, but then again, the law had become even more strict than before. Squeezing the box slightly, Tobirama shrugged as he gave it to the cashier who seemed pissed off to them. It was obvious anyone would be at this time when it was dead of the night and you had to work at the shop with minimum wage.

Tobirama then watched how Madara pointed toward the number pad, making him sigh and push another button. This time the number 24. They only waited for a few seconds as a new cigarette pack came onto the strap. Madara picked it once again, but obviously, from his satisfied look, this one was the correct one.

"This is softer, try it," he told him. Silently, Tobirama obeyed as he took it. Once again, he spun it around in his hands, before squeezing it softly.

"I can't feel the difference," he told flatly to Madara, who merely huffed to him.

Shrugging slightly, Tobirama put the cigarette pack back onto the strap and went in front of the cashier who eyed them cautiously, eyes flitting between Madara and himself.

"You're buying this to yourself, aren't you, sir?" The cashier asked.

Tobirama merely glanced Madara briefly, before turning his attention back to the cashier. Without saying a word, he placed a couple of bucks down to the counter, before snatching the tobacco.

"Um, sir?" The cashier asked, yet Tobirama merely ignored them as both he and Madara existed from the shop into the night.

The cool night air hit them instantly, making Madara let out a small noise that made Tobirama glance at him. He could see how the younger one just took it all in as they walked across the asphalt back to Tobirama's car. Only a single light illuminated the whole parking area, making the edges of it that much darker and somewhat spookier. Yet neither Tobirama nor Madara felt fear because if someone had to feel fear for someone it had to be for Tobirama.

Quietly, Madara jumped to the top of Tobirama's old car's rear. It was one of the older types of cars that used too much gasoline and were bad for nature, but the sound it let out when Tobirama would start the engine was like Madara's meowl when he would touch just the right spot. It made a pleasant shiver go down his spine, telling him he was doing just the _right thing_, even if the whole world was against it. Then again, these days more and more people were against most ridiculous things. That's why both Tobirama and Madara were on the road because they had broken a few particular taboos. Despite the fact, they didn't see any wrong in their actions, or maybe Tobirama did somewhere at the back of his mind, but they weren't foolish enough to stay and meet all the hate and disgust.

"Tobirama…" Madara let out between his lips where was already hanging loosely cigarette. Cocking his head to the side, he accepted Tobirama's touch that was cool against his warm skin. Madara's dark eyes stayed in Tobirama's red ones, even when the other one lighted up his cigarette. Instantly, the pleasant smell of nicotine reached Madara's nostrils, before it made its way into his lungs.

The cool from his cheek left as Tobirama hadn't ever been into smoking, despite the fact he had belonged to suits. Madara had always thought all suits smoked, but Tobirama had proved him wrong. Then again, Tobirama hadn't ever been a normal suit. The way he carried himself, the way he moved and the way he looked was enough proof of it.

He just couldn't keep his eyes away from the man as he followed with his dark eyes him. Madara kept watching as Tobirama moved to the car's door and took something from there. A shiver went down his spine as he saw the item, it being Tobirama's jacket. Quietly, the man walked once again in front of Madara, before he draped his jacket around Madara's shoulders.

"Mine," Tobirama breathed out, the jacket feeling both comforting and like a collar around Madara's neck. A mark of belonging to the other one, but it wasn't enough.

Smaller hands grabbed the fabric of Tobirama's dress shirt and tugged him closer. A flash of eyes and then full-blown grin with only teeth visible. With false obedience, Tobirama leaned toward Madara, before he opened his mouth just to grace with his teeth Madara's neck. A soft whimper escaped from Madara's lips as his full body tensed before he relaxed a bit. Warm tongue graced his skin, sending goosebumps to his skin.

Without a word, Tobirama grabbed Madara's hand that was holding the cigarette, before flicking it away. Madara pouted as he had wanted to finish it fully but before he could vocalize his protest to Tobirama his vision shifted, and he felt cold metal seeping through his clothes and Tobirama's jacket against his back. Now his vision was just full of Tobirama. Madara's pulse jumped right to away just as his adrenaline did too. He didn't panic though, as he knew Tobirama wouldn't hurt him as the man once again leaned forwards, just to bite his ear and whispered Madara shouldn't smoke. To which Madara answered: "But I wasn't yet finished…"

His answer was snotty and in purpose a bit whiny as he knew no smoke would make him feel as good as Tobirama did. Soon the man was already top of him, like the predator that he was.

With a wicked grin decorated Tobirama's lips, he leaned down and gave Madara a rough kiss on the lips. The kiss lasted only few seconds, before Tobirama pulled away. Quietly, he watched Madara pant slightly from the kiss underneath him, making him feel pleased as he knew other one was fully his.

But Tobirama's wasn't yet done. He wanted to mark Madara as his in a proper manner. That's why he allowed his features to shift into that of a wolf's before he bites down Madara just between a shoulder and neck. The boy's eyes widened as a scream made its way out of his throat, yet the reassuring touch from Tobirama quickly made him hush down. The pain soon faded away as Tobirama had started to lick with his rough tongue Madara's wound. Soon, Tobirama lifted himself away from Madara, he had to admit the bite mark was more bruise than a hickey, but it was still a good mark showing Madara was _his_.

After all, when he was in his other form, he could give Madara marks that lasted _months._

Quietly, he shifted back to his usual form, before he went to the car's back. He had to rummage only a little bit into the bag at the back before he found a black hoodie of his. Tobirama then returned back to Madara, before he handed him his hoodie. By now, Madara had calmed a bit and was in sitting position. Silently, he dressed into Tobirama's hoodie and took away his former clothes as Tobirama's hoodie was big enough to cover him fully. Once done, Tobirama draped his suit jacket once again around Madara's shoulders. Silently, Tobirama stepped back and watched the other one.

Tobirama felt a sense of pride swelling inside of him as now Madara was fully clothed into his clothes and there was even a mark made by him. The only thing he regretted was the fact they wouldn't have enough time for Tobirama to imprint his scent to Madara. He wanted to take his sweet time with Madara when he would do that and being in a place like this wouldn't be good. It was too open, despite the fact of forest facing them at the side. It unsettled Tobirama as this wasn't his territory. They had already wasted enough time.

A soft sound could be heard as Madara's feet hit the asphalt as the younger one watched how Tobirama took his old clothes and threw them at the side into a pile. Tobirama then took Madara's lighter and one of his cigarette's. Without hesitation, Tobirama lighted it up and threw it top of Madara's clothes. A pout made its way into Madara's face as Tobirama repeated this action several times with each cigarette, just to finally take a small piece of paper and lighting up the pile properly. Yet it didn't end there as Tobirama took a gas tank and threw some gas to the flames.

Hypnotized at the growing flames, Madara watched how the embers flew from the small bonfire into the forest near of them. It didn't take a genius to figure out soon there would be a full-blown forest fire.

A cling at the side drew Madara's attention from the flames to the side. A surprised shopkeeper watched at first the fire and then them in shock before he started to shout. One glance from Tobirama was enough to shut the man as Tobirama then grabbed Madara's wrist and pulled him into the car. The cool leather underneath Madara's ass made him shiver a bit as he watched Tobirama keenly. He watched how Tobirama started the engine before he looked from the rear mirror behind themselves.

"You should drive over him," The words slipped easily from Madara, which earned a glare from Tobirama.

"We aren't murderers," He told the younger one who merely snorted to him.

"Then what about all those people and animals that might live in the forest or near to it?" Madara questioned back as Tobirama quickly drove his car to the road.

"It's their own fault if they won't be fast enough to escape," Tobirama merely replied back. Blinking his eyes several times, Madara let out a small 'tch' noise. "Put on your seatbelt."

Huffing slightly, Madara did as he was told while he eyed at Tobirama. The man's logic was just messed up.

"Do you regret it?"

"Regret what?" Madara asked, tilting his head as he took in Tobirama's profile; his sharp cheekbones and the angry red tattoos against his milky white skin.

"Leaving with me," Tobirama elaborated as his eyes flicked briefly to Madara. It was enough to make Madara let out a laughter slip from his lips before it turned into a full laugh. It was so strong fit of laughter, he doubled over as he wiped some tears away from his eyes.

"Never," Madara eventually answered, his passion for Tobirama clear in his eyes. "Senju Tobirama, never-ever again second guess my choice. I made it willingly and I'm proud of it, just like you should be."

Madara's words were touching, making Tobirama shake his head slowly as a small smile appeared on his lips.

"You sounded just like an old man," Tobirama pointed out, making Madara snort.

"That's because I_ am_, you idiot," he answered back to Tobirama as he finally managed to tear away from his look at Tobirama to the side mirror. "After all, I can remember-…!"

Blinking his eyes, Tobirama briefly glances the rear mirror just to let out a curse as he could see several police cars behind them.

"Hold on," Tobirama told Madara as he then hit the gas pedal down to the floor, the engine roaring its answer back to Tobirama. A pleasant smile came to his lips as the speed quickly rose, yet Tobirama's movements were perfectly controlled. Red eyes never leaving from the road ahead of them as Madara kept looking from time to time back.

Despite the fact Tobirama was an excellent driver, both he and Madara knew the road was unknown to them. Getting rid of the cops would be next to impossible. Especially when motorbike polices quickly drove to their car's sides. Sirens blasting and some police using a police car's megaphone almost drove Madara to panic. He had known Tobirama had been wanted ever since he took Madara and the fact they were different, but their chasers this close to them? He had been foolish to think everything would be okay this time. He already knew how this would end up; in the end, they should surrender and then Madara would be dragged back to his home where wasn't any love. And Tobirama… a hysterical, strangled noise made its way out of Madara's throat.

"Hey," A voice suddenly pierced through his panic, making Madara turn his hazy look to Tobirama. "One, three, six, two, eight and nine. One, three, six, two, eight and nine. Repeat. Relax."

"One…three…six, two, eight and nine," Madara started at first slowly the mantra, before it eventually got louder and clearer as his mind started to clear up.

"Madara, you're mine and only mine. Remember that," Tobirama snarled after Madara's irregular breathing came a bit normal. He wanted the younger one to know before they would be torn apart. He wanted Madara to _remember_ when next time would be when he would be with someone other than him. He wanted Madara to dream of him when he would be gone.

That's why, he would leave with a bang, instead of with a silent, pathetic whisper.

"HOLD ON!"

Madara only had one second to grab the front of the car and ready himself for the impact made by a hand brake turn. All air got knocked out of his lungs as the seatbelt had tightened around painfully with the sudden stop and then swift turn had come. He only had a minute to register the fact Tobirama had torn his own seatbelt away and opened his side of the car's door. He had an extra minute and second to see how the man he had learned to love to move out of the car and next to it. Then, he had three, agonizing minutes time to listen to how Tobirama exchanged words with the police commissioner, Hashirama. It only took a second for Tobirama to turn into a wolf. A minute for shouts of warnings to be heard and then only a blink of an eye for a gunshot to be heard.

"…One…three…six…two…eight…and nine," Madara mumbled to himself in clear tone as the rest of the noises all around him were mere static. He could still taste the tobacco's awful taste on his lips and feel Tobirama all around him. It all felt just too crushing for him to handle as Madara kept chanting the last advice Tobirama had given to him.


End file.
